


Trigger Happy Texts

by ScottishScurrie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, text fic, there will be shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: I would write a story, but if I did it would be pretty OOC, and as someone who dislikes OOC/One dimensioned Characters, I’ll just stick to this until I get used to writing these characters 😅
Relationships: uhh very good question
Kudos: 6





	Trigger Happy Texts

# The Gays 11:56pm

Leon: Yeetus

Togami: ...?

Kirigiri: What is the point of this?

Leon: Good question... I have no idea.

Makoto: guys,,.

Taka: Everyone! You should all be sleeping if you want to work at maximum capacity tomorrow!

Makoto: i can hear mondo’s music from my room, though.

Mondo: I’m not playing anything.

Makoto: oh. then who is?

Kirigiri: What song is it, by any chance?

Makoto: literally not a clue, it’s just muffled mess.

Togami: You idiots can find out in the morning, now if you excuse me, I have to go sleep.

Togami logged off

** Leon changed Togami’s name to: Killjoy **

Toko: H-How dare y-you! My m-master is not a k-k-killjoy!

** Leon changed Toko’s name to In Denial **

Toko: V-Very mature!

Leon: I know!

Toko: Tsk...

Toko logged off

Kirigiri: But we should probably get to sleep.

Makoto: Yeah! Goodnight guys!

Makoto logged off

Kirigiri logged off

** Leon changed Makoto’s name to Negg-i **

Negg-i logged back on

Negg-i: Come on!!!

Leon: uh oh someone’s angry

** Negg-i changed Leon’s name to Ball Star **

Ball Star: ... wow.

Mondo: cAN evEryoNe bE qUiEt?!

Ball Star: nah fam

Mondo: You better or I’ll make you.

Ball Star: .-.

Ball Star logged off

** Junko logged on **

Junko: Aw :( Guess I won’t get to see Leon get crushed.

Mondo: How ironic.

Junko: D:<

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter ;-;


End file.
